Squall's Christmas Tale
by Vick330
Summary: I just know that Charles Dickens is going to hate me for this! - Will everyone's favorite introvert be touched by the Holydays' spirit? - Story completed, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to all! ^_^
1. Twas the Night before Christmas

Squall's Christmas Tale

A fic for the Holydays by Vick330 the MadScientist

* _Disclaimer_ & _Foreword _*

I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, but if _Squaresoft_ wants to give it to me as a Christmas present I won't say no  ^_^

Squall might be a little OOC, but I tried to keep it to a minimum so please be gentle – It's the Holydays after all, peace on Earth and all that.

I express my gratitude to **_Cathy the Boff_**, for encouraging me to continue writing fan fiction. Don't miss her really hilarious **_We Wish You A Zelly Christmas_**, it is sure to put you into the Holydays spirit… or is it to get visited by the _Christmas_ _spirits_?  O.O

********** ********** **********

*** _Twas The Night Before Christmas_ ***

"Humbug!" exclaimed Commander Leonhart, as he signed yet another report. "Darn reports never stop coming, at least we're making good _Gil_ out of the missions."

The voice of his personal assistant interrupted his thoughts, "Huh, Squall? Your girlfriend is here to see you…"

"Zell, I told you that I wanted peace and quiet." Replied the dark-haired man in exasperation.

Rinoa entered the office and looked at her man gently, "Please, Squall. Don't be mad at poor Zelly, I insisted to see you…"

"What do you want, Rinoa?"

The hazel-eyed woman went around the desk and sat on the Commander's lap, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, Mr.Leonhart." She said, "Is that your _Gunblade_ or are you just happy to see me?"

Squall's eyes bulged in pain, "It IS my _Gunblade_. And get off me, it hurts!"

As she stood up he let out a sigh of relief and inquired, "Was there something you wanted?"

She was unruffled by his grumpy attitude, "Well, it's Christmas Eve you know, and it would be nice if you came to the party."

Squall massaged his temples before answering, "Rinoa, to function the Garden needs _Gil_. To get _Gil_ I have to bill our clients, and to do that I have to go through mission reports. I do NOT have time for parties."

"But Squally-Poo, you promised…"

"No, I didn't."

"All right, all right." She conceded, "You didn't, but it was worth a shot. Come to the party, please?"

"Rinoa, which part of '_I do not have the time_' is not clear to you?"

"You don't have to be such a big meanie…" She said sadly.

"Whatever."

After the raven-haired woman had left, Zell came in and addressed his Commander, "Huh. Squall?"

"What is it Zell?"

"Well, you see, it's Christmas Eve and I wanted to leave to get ready for the party…"

"Mr.Dincht! This is a serious business! I need you to file all these reports!"

"But, Squall, you promised…"

"No, I didn't."

"All right, all right." Confessed the blond guy, "You didn't, but it was worth a shot. Let me go? Pweeeeesh?"

Squall put his face in his hand, "Very well, Zell…"

"WOO HOO!" Exclaimed the martial artist, "You are the BEST! You are the MAN! You…"

"…But I want you here tomorrow at first light." Completed the broody guy.

Zell was quite deflated by that, "But, Squall, tomorrow is Christmas."

The look Squall gave him convinced Zell that there would be no point in arguing, and so he left as quickly as possible. '_He really is a sourpuss! Selphie is right about that!_' thought our energetic friend.

"Humbug!" blurted out Squall and resumed his perusing of the mission-reports.

He came across an expense report that made his eyes widen, "What? 10 000 Gil for hot-dogs? No wonder Zell didn't want to stick around to explain this!"

*Ominous voice*: "Squaaaalllll…"

"Huh? Who's there?" Demanded our broody friend, but there was no response.

Squall squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake away the weariness that was claiming him. He fought to stay awake, but his head fell on his desk and he started snoring softly.

The sound of chains was heard, and the ominous voice called again, "Squaaaalllll…"

The SeeD Commander jumped from his seat, _Gunblade_ at the ready. "All right! Who… Seifer?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy buddy! Don't shoot the messenger! I just took this job to pay for Christmas gifts." Replied Seifer.

"Seifer, what are you doing in my office covered in chains, painted white all over and hovering above the floor?" Demanded to know Squall.

"Listen, I was hired to deliver a message to you." Explained the blond guy, "The special effects is because the guys from _Mission Impossible_ had a garage sale, and I'd really like to get this over with so I can go back to the party."

Squall put his face in his left hand, "Oh, brother…"

Seifer then announced in an ominous voice, "Squall Leonhart, thou hast forgotten the meaning of Christmas… Thee will receive the visit of three ghosts tonight, may Hyne take pity on thy soul…"

"Wait a minute, Seifer!" Ordered the dark-haired man, "What is this crap about ghosts and my soul!"

"How should I know?" Said Mr.Almasy, "And I just thought that that soul thing was a nice touch. By the way, the mechanism of this gizmo that secures me to the ceiling isn't working properly. Could you cut these wires, please?"

Squall cut the wires with a swift slashing of his _Gunblade_, making Seifer fall heavily to the floor.

"OOF!" Complained the tall man, and then added, "I'll have to have to have a little talk with that _Tom Cruise_ guy! And you could have been gentler about it, you know."

The dark-haired guy was quickly running out of patience. "OUT!" He ordered the blond man.

"I'm going, but don't forget the… ghosts! Mwa ha ha!" – and then Seifer left in a hurry because Squall didn't look amused, not one bit.

Commander Leonhart went back to his chair, after making sure the door to his office was properly locked. He read a few reports, and he sighed in annoyance when he reached a particular one, "These manicurist's fees are getting out of hand! I'll have to have a serious conversation with Irvine!" He said aloud to no one in particular.

Our friend dozed off again. A soft light started shining in the middle of the room, and from it emerged a middle-aged man with long flowing hair.

"Wake up, Squall..." Ordered a portentous voice.

----------

A/N: Oh my Hyne! Who could that be? Stay tuned for more!


	2. Ghost from Christmas Past

*** _Ghost from Christmas Past_ ***

Last time a portentous voice announced, "Wake up Squall..."

The Commander looked up and exclaimed, "Laguna? What are you doing in my office?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past," Explained the apparition, "And I am here to show you your mistakes…"

"Whatever."

"Listen, son. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I just took this as a part-time job to pay off my credit cards."

'_I don't believe this_.' Thought Squall, rolling his eyes.

Laguna took his hand and a bright portal appeared out of nowhere (_StarGate_ also had a garage sale). Squall tried to resist, but the older man managed to pull him through.

They appeared besides a building where numerous children were playing and laughing. Through the window, Squall could see that the interior had been decorated in cheerful colors.

A tiny brunette in a yellow dress was working on a Christmas tree, and a little boy in a cowboy hat was helping her. A blond boy was painting his face with an ink-pen near a table with food, and a pretty blonde girl with glasses was reading a book – Squall saw that it was _How The Dincht Stole Christmas_, one of his all time favorites.

"Do you recognize this place?" Asked Laguna.

"Huh, yes." Answered the broody guy, "This is Matron's orphanage in Centra."

Mr.Loire continued, "Do you see that boy in the corner?"

"You mean the one dressed like Charlie Brown and sulking?" replied Squall, "Yeah, what's with him? He looks rather pathetic."

"That is you… in the past." Said the older man sadly.

"You 're kidding me!" Exclaimed the Commander.

"No, I am not," stated Laguna, "Now, do you see that little girl over there?"

"The one wearing a dress much too big for her, and red lines all over her face?"

"Yes, she wanted to make herself beautiful so you'd notice her." Continued Mr.Loire, "Of course, she had no knowledge of how to apply makeup. She still doesn't and it's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Just look." Ordered Laguna.

The tiny girl went to kid-Squall and said in a small voice, "Hiya, Skuall, don't you like Khristmass?"

"Whatever." Replied the boy.

The girl smiled and put a ring in his hands, "Here, I have something for you, Skuall."

"Huh? What is it?" He replied. There was a semblance of a winged lion engraved on the ring.

"Dunno, I found it on the beach and thought you'd like it."

"Whatever."

"You know, Skuall, I am standing under the mistletoe." She said hopefully.

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Asked the diminutive girl coquettishly.

"Ewwww, gross! I don't kiss pesky little girls, Ulti!"

The girl cried, "Skuall, you are so mean and kruel! Why kan't you be nice for once? Keep the kursed ring! And if one day you want to apologize, I will be waiting near here for you to kome!" – and with that she left, obviously flustered.

"Whatever." Mumbled the boy.

Laguna talked (ominously), "You see, your meanness made her bitter. She studied the black-arts, and vowed to destroy the world when you never kame – er - came back to apologize."

Squall put his face in his hand, '_Sweet Hyne, tell me I'm dreaming._'

"As time passed she forgot the reason for her fury," Continued Laguna, "But the anger and the resentment remained. Do you see the consequences of your actions now?"

"Are you implying that I am responsible for all the _time_ _compression_ ordeal?"

"If the shoe fits…" Answered Laguna.

"Whatever!"

In a flash of light, they were back in Balamb Garden. "You will have the visit of two more ghosts." Said Laguna, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some shopping to do."

"You do know that it's Christmas Eve and that all the stores are closed." Remarked Squall.

"Ill just go into the past, my contract doesn't expire for another hour or so." Replied Mr.Loire and then he disappeared [kool – er – cool special effects, don't you think?].

Squall sat in his chair and remarked out loud, "There must be something in the eggnog!"

Going through some more expense reports, he sighed in annoyance when he found one filled by Seifer. "Mr.Almasy will have to explain how _PowerPuff Girls' memorabilia_ is relevant to undercover operations!"

He drank some more eggnog and dozed off again.

----------

A/N: This was my theory of why Ultimecia is so mean and bent on destroying the world.

Squall and the gang had to travel in time to meet her in the future. There she obviously was a fully-grown woman (anybody has her email? Just asking. No special reason), it is consistent with her being a little girl when Squall was a kid.

My theory explains why she built her castle near the orphanage (that Rinoa & Squall were to met there, if separated, was pure coincidence), and had a bone to pick with our favorite broody-guy. As you see, it klearly – er - clearly disproves all those myths about Rinoa being aunty Ulti.

----------


	3. Ghost from Christmas Present

*** _Ghost from Christmas Present_ ***

There was a blinding light, and the second ghost of Christmas Eve appeared. She was a fairy, wearing an elaborate pink dress with numerous ribbons, her shimmering wings fluttered gently and she held a staff topped with a silver star.

Our taciturn friend's head popped up, and he looked at the apparition with surprise.

"Squall, I am the ghost of Christmas present," She announced, "I am here to show you what your actions are creating."

"Selphie???" Exclaimed Squall.

"Yup! Now, are you ready to go?" replied the brunette merrily.   ~^_^~

He frowned in annoyance, "Leave me alone! And you look ridiculous by the way!"

"Now, listen here!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"YOU LISTEN TO ME SQUALL 'GRUMPY' LEONHART! I ONLY TOOK THIS JOB TO PAY FOR MY BILLS AND I HATE THIS DRESS AND THE STRAPS OF THE WINGS ARE CHAFFING MY SKIN AND THESE SHOES ARE A TORTURE AND I REALLY WANT TO GO BACK TO THE PARTY WITH THE OTHERS AND I HAVE A SERIOUS CASE OF PMS SO DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

Squall decided that it would be safer to comply. Selphie could get quite scary when she was in one of her moods. "Huh, all right, lets go then…" He said.

"BOOYAKA! We'll have so much fun!" – and with that she took a communicator from the folds of her dress. "Scotty! Two to beam to coordinates 13-05-3,1416!"

* Squall & Selphie disappear _Star_ _Trek_ style and rematerialize on one of Balamb Garden's balconies *

"What the?.." Inquired a puzzled Squall.

"The writer is a _Star_ _Trek_ fan," explained the fairy, "Don't ask…"

"Whatever."

"That's the spirit!" chirped Selphie, "Now, look inside."

The balcony was the one Rinoa shared with Quistis. Squall did as Selphie ordered and saw the raven-haired sorceress busy at work. She was knitting something out of multicolored balls of wool.

"What is she doing?" Inquired the dark-haired guy, "It looks like a sweater for a snake."

"She's knitting a warm sheath for your _Gunblade_." Answered the brunette.

Squall rolled his eyes, "I don't believe this!"

"I don't believe it either." Agreed Selphie, "I never knew Rinny could knit that well."

He rolled his eyes again, '_Why me Hyne? Why me?_'

"Don't you see, Squall?" Said Selphie, "You have a woman that loves you, and friends who care for you, but you are pushing them all away. You'll end up alone and bitter, is that what you want?"

"Whatever."

"All right! That does it!" Exclaimed the brunette "They don't pay me enough to endure this! Scotty, one sourpuss to teleport to his office!"

----------

After Squall rematerialized inside his office, he drank some more eggnog. This time he seriously doubted that it was all a dream. As he was seating himself, there was a knock at the door. He opened and there were Dr.Odine and Ward.

"Merree Chrishmash, Shquall!" Announced the crazy so-called scientist. [Have I mentioned that I hate Odine?]

"What do you want, Odine?" asked our friend.

"Jusht too cheer you up!" replied the ugly guy "Ready, Ward? Ande a one, ande a twoo, ande a three!"

Ward was playing an oboe, quite a complex instrument that is really hard on the performer's mouth (according to the information given to me by _Cathy the Boff_ – hope your lips are better _Cathy_).

Squall hated the oboe. Years back, Cid had forced him to enroll in the Garden's music band to improve his social skills. The only instrument left had been, you guess it, the oboe. He hadn't become more sociable, but he had gained a permanent pout in the ordeal.

As the big guy played his instrument, Dr.Odine sang awfully loud and off-key:

VILL ZE DECKS VITH VOUGHTS OVE HOLEE!

VALALALALA LALA LA LA!

ZIS ZE TIME TOO BEE JOLEE!

VALALALALA LALA LA LA!

LA LALALA LA LALALA!

LALALA LALALA LA LA LA…

***** BLAM!!! *****      - A really pissed-off Squall banged the door very, very hard.

"I guezz dat hee ishn't in ze Holydaysh shpirit." Commented Odine.

"…" Replied Ward.

"Sho true, sho true." Agreed the tabletop-wearing scientist to his companion's wise words.

And then they left to join the party.

----------


	4. Ghost from Christmases to Come

*** _Ghost from Christmases To Come_ ***

Squall found himself once again alone in his office, he reflected that maybe he should go easy on the eggnog. As he was about to pour himself another glass, the air shimmered in front of his desk.

A figure in a long, hooded black robe beckoned to him to follow with a delicate, pale hand.

"Let me guess," Said the Commander, "You are the ghost of Christmases to come."

"AFFIRMATIVE" replied the figure.

"Fujin???"

"NOT FUJIN"

"Come on! I know it's you!"

"GHOST"

Squall rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap! I recognized you!"

"UNCOVERED"

"Did you get this job to pay for your bills?"

"AFFIRMATIVE"

"And you are not happy about this, aren't you?"

"NO"

"Well then, lets be done with this."

"AGREED"

This time they just walked out of the room and made their way outside. A hearse was awaiting them there and Fujin drove to Balamb.

"No special effects this time?" Inquired Squall.

"BUDGET BUSTED" she explained.

'_Well, at least I'm not the only one dealing with monetary constraints_.' Thought the dark-haired guy with some small measure of satisfaction.

They stopped by a nice cottage generously decorated with Christmas decorations. Rinoa was holding a baby in her arms, looking at Raijin who was installing some more lights.

"How far in the future is this?" He asked the hooded form beside him.

"TWO YEARS" replied Fujin.

"I see that we hired Raijin to put up the decorations." Remarked Squall, happy that he wouldn't be plagued with the job in his future.

"NOT HIRED"

"You mean he's doing it for free?" – a smile of joy actually almost, very nearly, just about tugged at the corners of his lips [and that is a big deal].

As they were watching, the raven-haired woman went to Raijin and kissed him tenderly. The baby cooed with happiness in their embrace. "Sweetheart, you did a great job." She said to the big guy tenderly.

Squall turned to Fujin, "Let me figure this one out. Rinoa got tired of me never being there, and then she married Raijin and they had a baby?"

"AFFIRMATIVE"

The broody guy put his face in his hands in annoyance, "I don't believe this!"

Meanwhile, the couple and the baby were admiring the decorations, and Rinoa said to her husband, "I prepared you some eggnog inside, and when Rainoa-Julia will be sleeping I have a very special gift for you…"

"Rinoa, you're so good to me, yah know." Replied Raijin, "But you are all the gift I need, yah know."

The sorceress smiled seductively, "And that is exactly what you'll get tonight…"

"YAH KNOW!" Exclaimed Raijin, making Rainoa-Julia laugh.

After the happy trio had entered the house, Squall stared in disbelief. "Oh well, I suppose that I ended up with Quistis then?"

"NEGATIVE" said Fujin and took his hand to lead him back to their vehicle.

"Whom did she end up with then?" he demanded.

"ZELL"

"Did I marry Xu?" Inquired our friend, "I always thought that we would be perfect together."

"NIDA"

Squall sighed, "I lost her to Nida? Man, I am a pathetic loser!"

"AGREES"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion!" exclaimed the Commander, "Maybe I married Dr.Kadowaki. I always liked mature women."

"NEGATIVE"

"Who did she marry then?"

"CID KRAMER"

"He divorced Edea? I'm not surprised, there was a lot of strain on the relationship with her trying to destroy the world, and him attempting to kill her." Said squall pensively, "Don't tell me I married Matron! That would be really disturbing."

"NEGATIVE"

Our friend sighed in relief, "Phew!"

"SHE MARRIED LAGUNA"

At the news, Squall actually went into a catatonic state. When they were back in Garden, Fujin had to kick him a couple of times to make him come out of it.

"All right! Stop it! I'm awake!" Complained the dark-haired guy "Is there more you have to show me?"

"AFFIRMATIVE" she replied, leading him towards his own office.

Sitting at the Commander's desk was a very tired-looking man well past his prime. He was going through paperwork, mechanically doing a job that he obviously hated. His brow was engraved with the deep lines of a constant frown, and a smile hadn't touched his lips in many years. He clearly was an unhappy soul, bitter towards life and with nothing to look forward to.

"By Hyne," said Squall, "Cid has really let himself go, he looks terrible."

"NOT CID"

"Huh? Who then?" Inquired our friend.

"YOU"

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Squall, "That's me in what… 50 years or so?"

"NEGATIVE"

"In how long then?"

"TWO YEARS"

He cried in pure horror, "NOOOOOO!!!"

And then all went dark…

----------


	5. A Change Of Heart

*** _A Change Of Heart_ ***

Squall woke up on the floor of his office. "Damn eggnog!" He exclaimed, rose up and winced.

The fronts of his legs were really painful, and he lifted his pants to discover bluish bruises there. It was as if someone had kicked him repeatedly…

He was getting really confused, and seriously doubting that it was the eggnog's fault after all. Our friend decided that there would be no harm in going to the party, and left for the Quad to have a little talk with his friends.

He made a remarked entrance, as all faces turned to him in disbelief. Selphie greeted him cheerfully, "Merry Christmas, Squall! Rinny is going to be so happy that you changed your mind."

"Say, Selphie." Apologized the dark-haired guy, "I am sorry about what I told you earlier, you looked good in that fairy's outfit."

The green-eyed girl gave him a puzzled look, "Huh, fairy's outfit? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I'm not that naïve." Said Squall defensively, "And where is Laguna?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Squall?" Inquired the brunette with concern, "The Ragnarock is grounded for repairs, and Sir Laguna will only be here later."

"Err, what about Seifer and Fujin?" Asked the Commander.

"They've been here all evening," replied Selphie, "Did you know that they're dating now? I'm so happy for Fuji. And are you sure you're OK?"

"Huh, yes." He said, "Too much eggnog, I guess."

Satisfied with his explanation, the diminutive SeeD left. Our broody friend was really, reeeaaaaally perplexed at this point. He looked out to one of the balconies, and spotted a figure there spying on the festivities inside.

Squall hurried outside and the figure turned, spreading dark wings and getting ready for flight. The dark-haired man had time to see a face painted with red lines, an even after all those years -and use of GFs- he recognized the young woman.

"Ulti, stop!" he ordered.

The young sorceress hesitated, for his voice had carried more of a plea than a demand.

She faced him slowly, "What do you want, Skuall…"

"What are you doing here, Ulti?" he inquired.

"I was doing nothing wrong," She explained, "I just kome here every year to look at happy people…"

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No, people laugh at me bekause of the way I talk." She said with tears in her eyes, "I am really lonely, and I started building a kastle near the old orphanage to pass the time."

"Ulti, I am sorry I was so mean to you when we were kids." He apologized.

She looked up, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, Skuall! I knew that you kan't be that kruel after all! I was so angry that I wanted to kill everybody, but now I've changed my mind." She exclaimed, and hugged the Commander tightly – much to his annoyance.

"Skuall is that your _Gunblade_ or are you just happy to see me?" She inquired merrily.

"It… is... my... _Gunblade_…" He replied with pain in his eyes. '_This secret pocket is more trouble than it's worth!_' he thought.            [A/N: now you know where he hides his weapon ^_^ ]

At that moment, Raijin stepped on the balcony, "He, Squall. Rinoa is looking for yah, yah know… Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Huh, no." Replied the Commander, "Raijin meet Ulti. Ulti, this is Raijin."

The sorceress eyed the big guy appreciatively, "Hi there, handsome. Kare to dance?"

"Take good care of her, Raijin." Said Squall, "That is a direct order. The fate of the world rests in your hands." – '_And it will keep your big paws off Rinoa!_' he added to himself.

As the Commander left, Raijin was at a loss about what to do. He had always been shy around attractive women, and he tried to remember what Irvine had taught him.

"So, what about that dance?" Insisted Ulti.

"Huh, sure, yah know. And you're really pretty and you smell good, yah know." Replied the big guy gallantly.

She smiled at the compliment. For the first time in a very long while, the sorceress felt happiness and her heart grew three sizes bigger (it had been two sizes too small previously).

Love had, once again, saved the day. ^_^

----------

A/N: I just felt bad for poor Ulti, and Raijin is also always left behind. I just wanted to correct those injustices. Next chapter will be more humorous  ^_^


	6. Rinoa's Gift & Epilogue

******* _Rinoa's Gift_ *******

Meanwhile, Skuall… err… Squall was looking for Rinoa. On his way he met with Zell who tried to get the next day off again, "Hey there, my friend, my pal, my bro, my buddy, my…"

"All right, Zell," replied the broody guy in exasperation, "You can have tomorrow off…"

"WOO HOO!" Exclaimed the blond guy, "You are THE best! You are THE man! You…"

"But I want all those reports filed by next week, kapish?"

"But, Squall…"

The look Zell received convinced him that there would no point in arguing. As Squall was leaving, the martial artist coughed, ***cough_sourpuss_cough***

"I heard that!" Said the Commander without turning, "And I also want my plants watered!"

Zell grinned maliciously, "Sure, I will water them really good… hee hee."   :)

"And with water this time!" Added Mr.Leonhart.

'_Bummer!_' thought the energetic guy.   :(

At that moment, Laguna Loire entered the Quad.

Predictably, Selphie fussed over him, "Sir Laguna did you have a good trip and you know that I'm available for a dance and you promised me last year to dance with me this year and would you mind if I asked you a few questions because it's for an interview for my web site about you and I'm writing this article about great men well actually just about you and it would be really really great if we could have some time together well maybe dance too Tee-Hee because that way we can have some quality time together and I'm also trying to make Irvine jealous but that's another story and…"

"I need a medic here!" Yelled Laguna, for Selphie had forgotten to breathe during that tirade, turned an alarming shade of blue and fainted.

Dr.Kadowaki arrived and sighed, "Oh, sweet Hyne! Not again!"

As Ms.Tilmitt was rushed to the intensive-care unit, Esthar's President spotted Squall and went to meet him.

"Commander Leonhart, the good evening to you." He greeted the dark-haired guy.

"Merry Christmas… father." Offered Squall.

A tear came to the older man's eyes, "Son!" he said and hugged the Commander tightly – much to his annoyance.

"Huh, Squall?" Inquired Laguna.

"YES! That IS my friggin' Gunblade!" erupted the introverted guy, "What is it with all the %$#@ hugging today!"

"Phew!" exclaimed Mr. Loire in relief.

'_The things I'll do for an extra gift!_' thought Squall, and left to find his hazel-eyed girlfriend.

He couldn't find her, but after a while Nida gave him a message from Rinoa. He opened it and read:

- _Dear Squally-Poo,_

_Red Dragons are red_

_Blue Dragons are blue_

_Meet me in my dorm_

_I have a surprise for you…_

_Love,_

_Rinoa_ -

Thinking about what she had been knitting, he braced himself and rehearsed his best '_Happy Face_' – the one with just two frown lines on his brow. He arrived shortly to her dorm, breathed deeply, and knocked decisively.

"Come in, Squall." She replied. [A/N: She is a sorceress, so she knew it was him.]

Rinoa was wearing a red and green 'elfette' costume. The generous cleavage put her charms at great advantage, and the short fur-lined skirt complimented her shapely legs wonderfully.

"Merry Christmas, my Love!" She said, hugging the Commander tightly – much to his annoyance.

"_Gunblade_… hurts… big time…." He managed to blurt out.

"Ho sorry." She apologized.

"Phew! I have to find some other place for this thing!"

"Well, I made you…" Started the raven-haired woman.

"…A wool-sheath for missions is cold weather." Completed Squall.

Rinoa was really surprised, "How did you know?"

"Male intuition." He replied with what could almost pass for a mischievous grin.

She didn't pursue the matter for she had other things on her mind. "Actually, I had another gift for you…" She continued in a sensuous tone of voice.

Squall looked around the room, "Yes, where is it?"

She simply stood there with her hands on her hips, and smiling seductively.

"Huh, you mean that you…" Inquired Squall, while understanding began to dawn on him.

"Would you be my Santa Claus tonight, Squall?"

"WOWEVER!"

As her lips met his, our friend thought that Christmas wasn't such a dreadful occasion after all. Actually, it could be quite a great holyday, and when one had good friends it was all worth it.

Maybe he would go easy on Zell, and allow Irvine his manicures, and permit Seifer to indulge in his passion for _PowerPuff Girls_' collectibles. This time there almost, very nearly, more or less, just about, but quite certainly was an unmistakable smile on his features.

"Merry Christmas, Squall." Said the hazel-eyed woman tenderly.

"Merry Christmas, Rinny..."

Rinoa was enchanted at his change of heart and his joyful behavior. Seeing him this way was the best Christmas gift she had ever had, and happiness filled her soul. She hugged him passionately, with tears of pure joy running down her face.

"_Gun_… _blade_…" blurted the poor guy in agony.

----------

********** **_Epilogue_** **********

Squall finally found a less painful place for his weapon, and they lived happily ever after.

And, yes. Rinoa also lived happily ever after.

Raijin and Ulti are dating, and are really happy together.

Selphie just came out of her coma and is working on her Sir Laguna website.

Dr.Odine and Ward are not performing together anymore, but are planning on a reunion concert for next Christmas.

Laguna was so glad about Squall accepting him as a father, that he gave his son a brand new Ragnarok.

And finally, Zell got the whole Holydays' Season off.     ^_^

**_********** The End **********_**

A/N:     A really merry Christmas, and a wonderful New Year to all!

Vick


End file.
